This new rose plant sport was discovered by me in 1982 among a field of the variety "Mary DeVor" growing in my greenhouses at San Leandro, Calif., and the very unusual color of its flower prompted me to reproduce this sport by budding and this method of reproduction has been carried through several successive generations, both at San Leandro and at Pleasanton, Calif., which have demonstrated that this new variety has retained most of the advantageous characteristics of the parent "Mary DeVor" and that its distinctive characteristics, particularly color, remain true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.